


A Glimpse of a Ghost

by imaginarykite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reunions, Spoilers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarykite/pseuds/imaginarykite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary steps closer. “Who’s your friend?”</p>
<p>John’s gaze snaps up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of a Ghost

Sometimes John catches a glimpse of Sherlock – a passer-by’s cologne, a Belstaff coat, a flash of a blue scarf, a smile, a laugh – so when he spots Sherlock in the restaurant, he doesn’t acknowledge anything.

The chair in front of him is drawn out, and Sherlock sits down. “John.”

John checks his watch and goes back to his menu.

“John.”

John sighs and looks up at the hallucination of his flatmate. “Yes, hello Sherlock. What is it this time?” he asks, frustrated that now the ghost is following him around in public.

Sherlock frowns. “John.”

John snaps the menu shut and puts it down on the table, staring down at his plate. “You follow me at work. You follow me at home. Why? Why am I still seeing you everywhere and in everything?”

Sherlock’s eyes glisten and the ghost looks away. “I…”

“You died, Sherlock. You jumped off a bloody building, and I am trying to pick up the pieces of my life and I can’t do that with you still here. Why won’t you leave me alone?” John’s voice cracked and he stopped speaking. Sherlock’s hand shot out to hover over his.

“John, I-”

“John?” Mary asks, standing behind Sherlock looking bemused. Sherlock stiffens, and slowly withdraws his hand.

“Mary,” John mumbles.

Mary steps closer. “Who’s your friend?”

John’s gaze snaps up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. I wrote a thing. This is my first thing that I am posting to AO3. I'm just really excited and filled with lots of little plot bunnies and this one vomited out of my fingers.


End file.
